The objective of this contract is to obtain from Howard University an education campaign program toward meeting the following goals: * To increase transplant awareness in minority communities across the nation. * To increase the number of minority organ donors and transplant recipients in the regional and national minority communities. * To establish the following organizations as participants in the campaign to educate minority Americans about organ and tissue transplants: 1. The National Kidney Foundation 2. National Bone Marrow Registry 3. U.S. Department of Health and Human Services 4. The Department of Organ Transplantation, Howard University 5. The Dow Chemical Company 6. Centers for Disease Control 7. The National Institutes of Health